Save Me
by McToastchee
Summary: Happy ending re-write for the Reylo fans that were disappointed.


**Reylos: Master I felt a great disturbance in the force…**

**Fanfiction: What is it my padawan?**

**Reylos: It's as if millions of fans across the galaxy all clapped and cheered in unison and then all were swept in a great wave of sadness.**

**Fanfiction: Shit… here we go again. **

**Spoilers for ep. 9 ahead. **

XXX

Ben mustered what little energy he had left and pulled himself up from the crevice that Palpatine had thrown him in. Slamming his hand onto the cold hard surface, he let out a soft grunt of satisfaction as he made it out of the chasm. He was allowed a mere second of relief as he realized just how lucky he was to avoid another encounter with death.

Rubble scatter the floor, it was hard for him to breathe as every inhale he took was infused with millenium aged dust. Without warning, Ben felt his felt his heart shattering into a billion pieces when his gaze made its way to the person lying on the ground. All thoughts of the evil Sith lord, the war raging on outside, and his own personal health evaporated out of his mind as he fell to his knees, barely catching himself with his hands.

The shining beacon of light that he was drawn to for so long had disappeared. Rey, he couldn't feel her life-force anymore. He told himself that his eyes were deceiving him, that it was just his body being disconnected to the force temporarily because of how much energy was sapped out of him. He refused to believe that the girl who had drawn him back into the light was gone. His limbs were petrified, shaking, unable to move. He didn't know if he could have the will to reach her.

"Do what I couldn't."

The voice, one that he had never heard before rang so true and clear in his head. Ben questioned his sanity, but deep down he knew with every fiber of his of his being it was his grandfather's voice encouraging him to push forward. Ben clenched his fists, pushing himself off the ground and struggled his way over to the body.

As he got closer, it was as if all the oxygen in his system had been ripped from his lungs. He felt weak again, his legs crashing to the ground. Breathing like he was deprived of air, he looked into the soulless eyes of Rey. Ben has killed thousands of people before, faces he couldn't even remember and could care less about, but this image of the lifeless beauty in front of him will forever be ingrained into his mind.

He reaches out, instinctively he touches her wrist and checks for a pulse. Nothing. He retrieves her motionless body and gently holds her in place, placing a hand behind her neck to look at her face. Her pale skin felt like ice on his fingers. Her eyes looking up at the ceiling, the warmth in them were gone and replaced with darkness.

Ben breathes heavily, rocking back and forth. Looking up and down across the ruins, as if someone would magically appear before him and present him with all the answers he needed at the moment. But there was no one to give him such answers.

In desperation, he hugs her. Something he wishes he could have done sooner. He wishes he could tell her how much she meant to him, thank her for bringing him back to his old self. "It should be me" he tells himself over and over again in his head. " I am the one that deserves to die." He knows what must be done, resting his chin on Rey's shoulder he slightly nods his head agreeing with himself that it would be worth the sacrifice.

He breaks the embrace and settles his palm onto her stomach. Closing his eyes, Ben beings to concentrate on his breathing. There wasn't much life left in him, but he was going to transfer every drop of energy he could summon to her. The seconds go by, more and more he felt as if his insides were burning as his life-force moved out of his body.

He prayed to himself, praying that this would work.

Abruptly, his eyes burst open. He felt the warmth of other hand cover his. Slowly, the death in Rey's eyes began to fade away, and back to the conduite of light that he was used to seeing.

She looks up at him. Confused for a second, Rey was unsure where she was or what had happened after destroying Palpatine. She struggles upwards, the face in front of her was familiar. The face of Ben Solo. She didn't even blink, the mere idea of closing her eyes again and entering darkness even for a millisecond scared the hell out of her.

"Ben" She whispers through a huge smile.

He didn't respond back verbally, the sadness of his stoic face rapidly disintegrated. His piercing gaze told her all she needs to know, he came back for her. Ben's eyes started to glaze, never had Rey seen emotions so overwhelming come from him. From anyone. She reaches her hand up to his face and touches spot where the scar she had given him used to be. His soft skin sent shivers running down her spine. Her touch caused the slightest twitch on his lips as they curled upwards, he was relieved and happy. The sigh of him in such a state melted the Jedi's heart, her eyes darted dangerously at his half-lipped smile. Blinking once, she couldn't resist her own temptation any longer.

Before Ben could even react, Rey crashes her lips onto his, and he loved it. He loved the taste of her, so sweet and passionate. For the first time in all their years of existence, the two lost souls finally became whole. What only lasted for a few seconds felt like hours as the two stay connected, letting the moment play out.

Finally, they broke apart. Rey had a smile on her face that was so infectious that Ben couldn't help but give her a small laugh and toothy smile of his own. That was all he needed, this one moment that made up for a lifetime of suffering. Closing his eyes, he felt his will to live slowly fade and his body go limp.

Rey, she grabbed his body before it could fall back. She couldn't let this happen, not when she has finally rescued the man from darkness. Cupping his face she still feels a dim spark in him. She wraps him into a tight embrace, searching deep within both of them to kindle any connection they still have left. "Don't you dare leave." She berates him

"Ben!" Rey angelic voice roars into his ear, begging for him to stay.

XXX (The celebration scene goes exactly the same, except instead of Rey reuniting with Finn and Poe, Rey sends a message to Finn with the Force. So, we can verify in some way that Finn is force sensitive and that Finn is happy knowing she is safe).

Rey felt the grains of sand rumble softly, the lightsabers' of her late masters sank into the ground. Buried for safekeeping and to be rediscovered when they are once again needed. A smile appears on her face, Tatooine may not be Jakku, but it sure does feel like home. It's dusk soon, she is eager to see the double sunset that this planet was so famous for.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" A deep voice asks her.

She shakes her head, no, "it's what they would have wanted."

"It's about to happen." Ben speaks softly, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Rey continues to look out into the distance, the warm air relaxing her mind while the soft wind clears her head. She felt a bubbling sensation in her core. "I'll be there in second."

Ben turns around and heads back to the aircraft parked next to the abandoned homestead. Rey takes a deep breath, and exhales. The odd feeling within didn't disappear, but she welcomed the sensation every time it came. Squinting her eyes, she sees the ghost of Luke and Leia appeared before her, both giving her an acknowledging smile, reaffirming that she had chosen the right path. The old masters both wave their hands and gestured her to go back to Ben to which she agrees and smiles.

Rey makes her way to Ben, who is supervising two young children barely passed the age of four as they chase one another. "Wow!" The boy suddenly stops and points at the horizon. His sister does the same, mesmerized by the sight.

"Beautiful." Rey sighs harmoniously to no particular person. She felt her shoulders slump, the weight of a thousand burdens finally being lifted at the sight of the twin suns and her children. Ben slides his hand to Rey's and entwine their fingers.

He nods in agreement.

**Two years ago I wrote a fanfiction about how I hoped ep. 9 would end. Two years later I am still wishing that was the end we had gotten. I don't know what Disney and the creative team behind this movie were thinking but the last 10 minutes left a lot to be desired. Like they tried to please everybody, and ended up pleasing nobody. Don't get me wrong, the ending was pretty classy…too bad it didn't feel earned.**

**It's simple, they kiss let him live. They don't kiss, kill him off. **

**Honestly if Rey and Ben didn't kiss, I probably would have felt much better. But since they did, I would have rathered them just give me a hollywood ending because then I would feel emotionally satisfied, but no, I am in a state of denial.**

**P.S. Might come back and flesh this out a little more, or post a rant. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought of the ending as well. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
